


Quiet

by softfeathers (angryarchangels)



Series: Breathe Easy [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Rain, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryarchangels/pseuds/softfeathers
Summary: Hershel Layton is out on his front porch, watching the rain.
Series: Breathe Easy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944082
Kudos: 2





	Quiet

The gentle drum of the rain surrounded you. The cool air nipped at your face as you observed the environment. Droplets of rain streamed down like a miniature waterfall. The rain gleamed in the sunlight. 

Your chair let out a small squeak as you rock it back and forth with your legs. The wooden porch floor let out little squeaks as you continued. 

The cushions provided a soft spot for your body. The elegant cushions were an array of dark warm colors; red, orange, and brown. 

You extend out your hand towards the cup of tea in front of you. You picked it up and took a small sip from it. 

Your tongue is greeted by the warm and bitterly pleasant taste of Earl Grey Tea. You take a bunch bigger sip of the concoction, allowing more of the drink in. 

Its flavor melted across your tongue, its lemon-y flavor soothing you. Your muscles became less tense as you relaxed. 

You set the teacup down onto the wooden table, letting out a small _thunk_. 

A small smile stretches across your face as you looked up. The rain had begun to slow. Out of the corner of your eye, you spotted a rainbow.

Its array of gorgeous colors illuminated the sky. You felt a much wider smile spread across your lips upon seeing it. 

  
_You love the rain._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try something new inspired by Breathe Easy's prompts.


End file.
